KakuHida-My life-Prolouge
by AkatsukiLoLi
Summary: Hidan had a tragic past. But then he goes to a new school in a new city where he meets new friends and aquaintences. What will happen when he finds out that there are people similar to him? And is the notorious Akatsuki really so bad? Especially when a certain banker has an eye on him secretly...
1. Prolouge

**WARNING! Yaoi(boyxboy), so if you don't like it don't read.**

Legal disclamer: I do not own Naruto, nor Hidan, nor the Akatsuki, all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto. English is not my native language and I apologize if there are any grammar mistakes in the text.

Now: this will be a mix of comedy, a bit of drama and tragedy, and most of all romance. I now the prolouge is a bit dramatic and tragic but I promise(I'll try)to make it better for Hidan(of course I will, I can't have Hi-kun sad xD).

Hidan's life wasn't like the life of normal teens. Five years ago he lived with his father and mother in a small house on the outskirts of town. His father was a psychopath to say the least. His mother was a drunk. Domestic abuse was nothing new and surprising in his home. Heck, it would be wierd if a day would pass withouth it.

Finally, one day, when Hidan came home from school, his father crossed all borders.

He... raped him.

The neighbours heard the screaming which could possibly be heard to the other side of the town. They called the cops and child service. From that day on Hidan lived with his aunt and her doughter.

He was ten then, and even now, he is hounted by the memories, the pain, and the scars.

His father went to prison, so did his mother and he and his aunt moved to a new town becouse, well even after five years have passed, Hidan couldn't bare to go near the house he lived in.

That's why his aunt decided to pack their bags as soon as she got the chance and move away. She got a new job offer in a town called Konohagakure and she gladly accepted it.

Hidan was to start at Konoha high in two days. He never had that much friends(okay he had none) in his home town, so he wasn't sad to leave it(he was apsolutely thrilled).

Everyone considered him a freak for his religion, so they would stay away from him or mock him. He was actually a really friendly pearson. Okay, he cursed like his life depended on it, when he got mad not even a demon could be a mach for him plus he could destroy a smaller house with his hands in a fit of rhage, he liked to make fun of other people's misery, and often cause it(he's a sadist). His grades were average and below even though he was intelligent. He was jut to lazy to bother with school that much.

On first sight he was a delinquent and a foul mouthed brat, and before a man could even figure out his past he would run away or be chased away.

Hidan always told himself that he was fine and that he didn't need anyone.

He was wrong, all he needed was to be accepted. What he didn't know was that in his new school ther is a group of people whith whom he could, maybe, just maybe, find peace.


	2. Chapter 1

Hidan stood in front of a giant building, with a front yard full of chatty cheerleaders, brick headed jocks, hard studyind nerds, and lost freshmen. This giant building was better known as Konoha High school.

He saw two girls in shorter than needed skirts that were just screaming `Hey I'm a whore!` .

Oh dear Jashin, these people were already starting to annoy the hell out of him. But still it was better than his old school.

He turned on his MP3 player and started combing through the playlist. He didn't se the girl who was coming his way full speed. It seems that se didn't see him ether as they crashed into each other with her books dropping to the ground, and her landing on her but.

Hidan stutered back a few steps before looking at the girl.

„Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow... I'm sorryyyyy!"- she put her hands together in a pleading motion. Hidan needed a few moments before he could react.

„What the fuck?"-he glared at the girl.

„Huh? Oh are you new around here?"-she asked. Hidan nooded scratching the back of his head.

„I'm Sakura"-she said, smiling"I'm sorry I bumped into you earlier. I was thinking of getting into class early and taking my seat before everyone comes in. Hehe"

„Ch. It doesn't fuckin' matter."-he shook his head"Anyway, I'm Hidan."

Jashin, he hated introductions.

„Well, nice meeting you Hidan. I have to get to class, and I think you should go to the principals office so you could get your scheldue... well... see you around."- she smiled awkwardly and waved hidan good bye.

Hidan sighed. Well that was refreshing wasn't it, but he might as well go to the principal.

The interoir of the school was somewhat ok. It wasn't colorful nor black and white, just, neutral. Students were coming through the hallways, some of them beaming with joy, mostly freshmen who were told that high school was awesome and all that crap, and others, mostly older students, that looked like they were going to go through hours and hours of some sort of torture.

Hidan smirked to the idea to se all of theese heathens tortured. By him, if possible.

He needed to walk a little bit more before he noticed a door with a sign in big, bold letters saying `PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE`.

Well, let's get this over with. As soon as he walked in he noticed a big breasted woman behind a giant wooden desk. She was looking at some papers when she noticed that Hidan had walked in.

„And who might you be?"- she said, as her brown eyes glared up at Hidan.

„I'm the new transfer student. My name's Hidan."- he said. Heh, two introductions in a row. That was a first.

„Well Hidan, I'm principal Tsunade. Nice to meet you."-at that time someone knocked on the door."Come in."-Tsunade said.

„Oh, hi Hidan."- Sakura greeted him.

Jashin damn'. He didn't know why, but he didn't like that girl very much eve though he just met her, so he just made a small `mhmm` and nooded at the girl who handed Tsunade some papers.

„ Good thing you're here Sakura. I just tought of having someone give Hidan a school tour, and as you already know him it'll be easier."-Tsunade said smiling.

Hidan could barely restrain himself from cursing his head of, but his aunt had warned him about that so he kept his tounge behing his teeth.

He knew how scary his aunt can be when she's angry.

He nooded, took the scheldue that Tsunade gave to him, and walked out of the office with Sakura leading the way.

The tour wasn't so special. He and Sakura didnt talk that much, even though Hidan liked to talk, chit chat, and all that crap, but only with someone who was interesting to him. Someone that could understand him, and someone who wasn't so shallow like most of today's teens.

And as you might've guess, he didn't talk with anyone.

Well, anyone exept his aunt.

She was more than his aunt to him, she was like a mother. And she was more like a mother that that bitch that gave birth to him was.

He got his religion from her. She took care of him when he was sick. She gave him the attention that he needed, and even though he was a lot more independant than a lot of todays teens are, he would talk to her when something would really bother him. And she would listen. Listen, think about it and give him advice.

She even moved here because of him. And that's why Hidan didn't want to dissapoint her on the first day of school.

Hidan was deep in tought when he realised the tour was almost over.

„O yeah, there's one more thing. You should stay away from the Akatsuki as much as you can."- Sakura said.

„Aka...tsuki?"-Hidan repeated and gave her a questioning look.

„Yes, the Akatsuki."

„What's that? Some kind of a fucking evil organization or some sort of crap like that?"- Hidan asked in disbelief.

„ Nobody knows who they actually are. Someone actually said that they don't exist, but then the next day when they opened their locker they had paint bomb explode to their face. Then there were those who said that the Akatsuki were a bunch of weaklings who didn't dare to show their faces and just fought from the shadows. They were stuffed in their gyim lockers the next day. None of them ever saw the attackers. Then one day there was a huge poster of a red cloud hung in the gyim saying:"The Akatsuki are here, those who do not belive, are you sure you want to test us?" Everyone dedn't question the Akatsuki anymore. If there was a problem, they'd take care of it. Some call them bullies, the others protectors. All in all, you don't want to mess wit them. I know I wouldn't"- she finished. The Akatsuki huh?

This seemed interesting enough. In his previous school there were some sort of so called `gangs`. But they were just idiots who wanted atention.

Maybe this shit hole might be fun after all.

-meanwhile in math class-

„Konan, who's that? I haven't seen him around here."-Pein said, pointing through the window at Hidan who was standing in the yard talking with Sakura. Their tour ended in the middle of first class.

„Hm? Who?"- the blue haired woman said, leaning across her boyfriend's seat to see through the window.

„That."-Pein pointed at Hidan angain.

„Dunno, maybe he's a new studen't here."-she said half interested.

Pein remained looking at Hidan, when he noticed the Jashin pendant on his neck. Ok, he wasn't an expert on religions , even less on Jashinism, but he knew a thing or two. Then an idea came to mind.

„Konan swetie, what do you say we even out the number of members in the Akatsuki?"- Pein whispered in his girlfriends ear.

The said woman turned to her boyfriend with a questioning look. He got her atention. Pein motioned at Hidan, who was still talking with Sakura, looking as interested in the conversation as in a rock.

„I taught you said that you don't want some cheezy ass guys in Akatsuki? And what makes you think he'll want to join?"-she whispered. This was getting interesting.

„I don't think he's a cheezy ass guy. I mean look at him. Don't you notice the pendant he's wearing? That's a Jashin pendant. He's a Jashinist."-when he noticed that Konan looked like she saw a marshan he explained"That's a not so well known religion, based on destruction and pain. Plus the kid doesn't seem like he'd have so many friends here."

Konan tought about the idea, and then it hit her. If there was a new guy in the Akatsuki, and if he was gay(which she desperately hoped), than that means...

„He's in!"- she said in a loud whisper.

Pein just to say it to the guys, and actually get the kid to join.


	3. Chapter 2

„Class settle down, settle down. We have a new transfer student today."-the teacher said and introduced Hidan. The people in this class seemed somewhat normal. Altough they didn't seem to even notice him that much.  
The teacher told him to sit in a free spot in the last row near the window. Next to him was a blonde boy who looked, wery much so, like a girl. His hair was reaching to his shoulder blades, with bangs covering his left eye. His visible eye was the color of the deep blue ocean.  
The boy grinned widely at Hidan and began scribling something on a peace of paper.  
He passed Hidan the note wich said: `Hi, I'm Deidara.`  
`Nice to meet you.` -Hidan responded.  
`Have you made any friends yet?`  
`Nope. And no offence, but I don't actually think that I want a friend of that sort...`-Hidan passed him the note and pointed to a girl who was putting on make up in the middle of class, and then a guy who was stairing at the teacher like he was talking in russian.  
-Deidara's p.o.v-  
Pein somehow managed to gather all of the Akatsuki in the hallway and tell them about Hidan. Well not all the Akatsuki. Itachi was supposed to tell Kisame because this one had homework to do, and Zetsu was supposed to tell Tobi, who was God knows where, about Hidan before lunch break.  
Anyway, all of them were to try and bond with Hidan. Find out what kind of person he was and all that crap.  
And plus, someting remarkable happened. Kakuzu smiled. That emotinless rock actually smiled. Well Kakuzu wasn't as emotionless as Itachi, but still.  
Back to the point, Deidara needed to bond with Hidan and he felt like he actually might. Maybe because Hidan taught the way Deidara did. To him, everyone in this place(save for the Akatsuki) were selfcentered bastards.  
That's the reason why he even agreed to join the Akatsuki. He didn't fit in with theese kids.  
`My point exactly... would you like to be my friend?`- he handed Hidan the note.  
-Hidan's p.o.v.-  
Hidan was reading the note over and over in his head. Was this guy serious? I mean, he actually WANTED to be his friend? But wait, maybe he's just playing some sort of trick on him.  
`Are you serious?`- he wrote.  
`Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?`  
Hidan taught about it. Well what harm could the kid be? If he tricked him, he'd just beat him to a bloody pulp and shove him inside a dumpster.  
„Ok, but you better not fuckin' cross me blondie."- Hidan whispered with a small grin.  
„Hmph! Don't call me blondie!"-Deidara whispered a bit louder."And I'm gonna introduce you to some of my other friends at lunch."-he smiled.  
When Hidan didn't respond Deidara decided it's best to mention:"They're not like theese douches."  
Hidan grinned wider.  
-Lunch time-  
Hidan walked behind Deidara, who was almost skipping up and down for some reason not known to Hidan.  
„There!"-Deidara suddenly said making Hidan almost scream from surprise the first moment and the second wanting to kill the blue haired boy for doing that.  
„Everyone this is Hidan."- Deidara chiripped happily.  
The table was full with people with only a few seats left empty.  
Before Hidan could even say anything Deidara began to introduce everyone.  
„That's Pein."- Deidara pointed to a boy with at least ten facial piercings.-„He's a spohomore, and so is Konan."-He pointed at a girl with blue hair and a paper rose in it."Then comes Kisame. Also a spohomore."a boy with blue skin, yellow eyes, and three scars below each of his eyes, that made him look more like a shark than a human."Sasori-danna. MY Sasori-danna. Same grade as Konan, Pein and Kisame."-Deidara grinned, pointing to a red haired guy that seemed interesting in nothing but Deidara."And, that's Kakuzu. He's a sophomore too."-he pointed to the last one at the table. He had long raven hair, about as long as Deidara's, and cold green eyes. When he looked at Hidan, he felt like he was being drawn into them. Somehow they were magnetic. Like they were pulling him closer.  
He had dark skin that seemed rough at first sight, but if you watch closely enough you see it's actually gentle. To Hidan, he seemed, somehow, beutiful.  
Even the scars that he had on his cheeks. They were probably from some accident in the past. He bet they hurt like a bitch, and for just a brief moment he felt sad. The scars reminded him of himself.  
„We're just missing Zetsu(also a spohomore), Itachi, and Tobi."-Deidara said before going over to sit next to Sasori who wrapped his arm around the blonde as he kissed his forehead.  
-Kakuzu's p.o.v.-  
When he looked at Hidan, his atention almost instantaneously fell opon the boy's eyes. They were beautiful. Magenta. No violet. Or a mixture of both. Too dark for magenta, but too light for violet.  
His hair was silver and pulled back out of his face. The first two buttons of his shirt unbuttoned showing a glimpse of his creamy pale beare chest.  
The Jashin rosary clearly in sight around his pale neck.  
They stared at each other like that for a couple of moments. Carefully studying every visible part of each others body.  
Kakuzu didn't expect this. Screw rational thinking, I mean he already made at least a hundred ways to torture the kid, but this, this he didn't expect. And niether did Hidan.  
Niether one of them had ever felt this way before. Ever.  
-Konan's p.o.v.-  
`Oooooo boy, o boy, o boy! I was right, I was right! Ooooo yeaaaahh!`- Konan was dancing happily in her head, as she watched Hidan and Kakuzu stare at each other like there was no tomorrow.  
Well. Being the expert on this subject that she is, she decided to mix it up a notch.  
„What's wrong with you two? Do you know each other?"-she asked innocently.-„ Oh I get it, you've been lovers in the past!"-she said.  
All right now wait for it...  
„HELL NO!"- came an answer from Hidan  
„Not a chance!"-came one from Kakuzu.  
„Then why were you stairing at each other?"- she asked bluntly. Now everyone at the table was glairing at Kakuzu and Hidan wating for the responce.  
„I... um... It was nothing... I mean I wsn't staring at him!"- Hidan said scratching the back of his head slightly blushing.  
„Yeah, it's just a waste of time staring at him."-said Kakuzu.  
„Oh like it's any fucking better to stare at you!"- Said Hidan.  
„Shut up you idiot."- responded Kakuzu.  
„Make me you asshole!"- yelled Hidan.  
„Moron!"  
„Dumbass!"  
„Ape!"  
„Prick!"  
„Ok stop! Both of you!"-Pein yelled. Making the two shut up for a moment. „ Sit down and eat instead of fight!"  
Well, she had to hand it to Pein, he did know how to calm people down.  
She already knew that niether Kakuzu nor Hidan knew what they were feeling now. It may be undeveloped but it's still it.  
And yet, she had a strange feeling that there was more behind Hidan than what meets the eye.  
For one thing, he stood up to Kakuzu, who was, to be exact, a house of a man. He wasn't bothered by Kisame who was as close to a shark as you could get, he was unfazed by Deidara and Sasori smooching, and seemed to not even notice Pein's piercings. Ad especially, Kakuzu's scars. Both of them probably didn't notice, but they had the exact same eyes.  
The eyes that knew pain. The eyes that knew suffering. The eyes that lived through a lot of things even though they were so young.  
She looked across the table to notice Deidara looking at her then Hidan, who was now sitting down talking about something with Kisame and Sasori.  
He smiled, she did too. They knew what that means. Hidan just became their new best friend.

Konan and Deidara met each other in middle school and they were friends since then ,best friends to be exact.  
They both liked Hidan, and the both wanted to know more about him, that's for sure.


	4. Chapter 3

Hidan walked into the kitchen to find his aunt behind the counter, bent over something that looked very much like some kind of meat burnt beyond recodnition.

„She does know she can't fucking cook, right?"-he asked Aoi, his aunt's doughter, who was sitting at the kitchen table doing her homework.

„I think she just wants to poison us sometimes..."-she replied glancing at her mother, with her blue eyes. They weren't like Deidara's, they were much more light. Her hair was a light brown reaching to about half of her back. She was a lot different than her mother. Calmer, and much more toughtful of other people.

„I'm right here and I'm not deaf you monkeys!"-his aunt, Hana, screamed and turned around waving a knife in front of her face, her long brown hair tied in a messy pony tail on her head, her eyebrows furrowed, and angry look plastered on her face. Her dark eyes burning wit such a lively fire, making anyone who doesn't know her, piss their pants from fear and run away. She was thirty five, but sometimes you woult think she's the same age as Hidan becouse she just acted that way. But when time asked for it, she knew how to be dead serious.

Man would think that she and Hidan aren't even related, and to be honest, sometimes even Hidan tought that they weren't. The only thing that contradicted that were their short tempers.

„Anyways, Hidan, how was your first day? How may did you beat up?"- Hana asked.

Hidan didn't think about it at all today. In fact he, for the first time in his life, had a good time in school. He spent most of his day with Deidara, wich he enjoyed. Deidara wasn't pushy, although he rambeled about art non stop. But Hidan didn't mind.

„Actually, it was pretty good. And guess what? I didn't even hit one person. Plus, I actually made friends."-he answered. Hana and Aoi stopped what they were doing and looked at him like he just killed ten people. Hidan knew what they were thinking. To be honest, he was thinking that himself.

In his previous school, a day wouldn't go withouth a fight. He was surprised that they hadn't thrown him out. He didn't have friends, but here, the first day he came to school he found people he felt that he could actually get along with. Well, except for Kakuzu. But he was sure that even that guy had a story behind him, and his eyes... he felt like they could read a person's mind just by looking at them.

Before he knew it both Hana and Aoi had hugged him in a bear hug.

„I'm so happy for youuuuuuu!"- Aoi squeaked.

„Bastard, you better keep those! And you will report every detail to us or I'll skin you alive! Got it?!"- his aunt threatened with a dangerous voice, but he knew that she was seriouslly happy for him. He was a loner and depressed or angry most of the time. So it was good that he was getting along with people and comunicating with them withouth fists and out side the principal's office.

„Y-yeah... c-cant fuckin' b-breathe... let g-go..."

„Oh, yeah, sorry..."- Aoi moved away,"Mom, you should go back to your dinner, I think it's moving towards me..."- she pointed towards the pitiful excuse for dinner with a discusted look on her face.

„Tch, fine!"-Hana let go of Hidan alowing him to breathe once again, and going behind the counter,"You go and take a shower, then come down for dinner. If I don't cook anything edible for humans by then, or I actually cook something and it turns out to be a new life form, we're ordering take out."- she said. Hidan laughed thinking of all the disasters that could happen with his aunt in the kitchen, and went upstairs to the bathroom.

The house was a two story house. It was bigger than the previous house they were in. The furniture was mostly wood, but it was still modern looking, with lots of paintings and pictures of his aunt, Aoi and him.

His room was somewhat clean. Well, as much as you could call a teenager boy's room clean. Blue sheets covering the bed, with a white pillow. A desk and a chair next to a small book shelf. The rug, also blue, but a little bit darker than the covers yet lighter that the courtains on the window.

He took his chlothes and headed towards the bathroom.

He loved the feeling of water sliding down his back and legs. It was relieving. Calming. It would make his toughts go away and all that would be left was the light sound of watter running and the water on his bare skin.

He got out of he shower reaching for the towel but then he saw it. The grotesque white scar on the right side of his abdomen. His pale, creamy skin ruined there by this also pale but visible lineleft there by a knife long ago.

He hated it so much. He felt like it was a cage for him. Keeping him locked up in the past he should've escaped long ago. He was supposed to be free of that now. His soul, body, mind... but they weren't. He wasn't.

He was caged longing for freedom. Searching for a solution which he couldn't find. He was lost. Utterly and completely lost in himself. His feelings, scars and memories.

But he wasn't dead. At least he didn't look dead. He could've died, but he was here. Breathing and living. He was with his aunt, and Aoi. He made new friends, and had more to meet. He had something to look foward to when he woke up at the morning.

He was supposed to be happy. He was. At least as much as someone like him could be.

He looked at the scar again and he remembered Kakuzu. He remembered his scars.

-Kakuzu's p.o.v.-

00:30 o'clock that night

Kakuzu turned on his back slighty mumbling something . He wasn't able to sleep at all. God damn it. It wasn't the pillow's fault this time. Nor the bed's.

Kakuzu could normally go to sleep very fast and he could probably sleep through an earthquake, tsunami and tornado all together.

But tonght was different. He spent the past hower and a half turning and kicking in his bed.

All thanks to a certain Jashinist idiot. Dear lord, why the hell was he thinking about the kid at all. He didn't even like him. To be honest he hated his guts. At least that's what he tought.

But if the moron could keep Kakuzu awake for longer than five minutes(that's how much he normally tought about someone) he had to be something special.

Sure, he was pretty. He had a nice body, but that wasn't it. His skin or hair maybe? Tey were somewhat wierd. No, not that ether. His foul mouth? Nope.

Maybe... his eyes. But it wasn't because they had a wierd color. He couldn't quite realize what it is for a few moments. Then he remembered what he tought when he first saw them.

It was the pain in his eyes. The sorrow and sadness. But the eyes weren't crying. Not anymore. He was sure they let enough tears for two lives. And that he lived through more than enough pain for someone so young.

Kakuzu tought about his own scars for a moment. The pain, both physicall and mental, they carried with them.

What did they both go through untill now...


	5. Chapter 4

Hidan swore that someday he will sacrifice that darned alarm clock to Jashin-sama. The cursed thing had to go and wake him up so early in the fuckin' morning. To him it was practically still night time. His mornings usually start at 12 am. Yes, you guessed it, he's not a morning person.

But, he had school, and listening to his aunt screaming in the morning about how he was going to be late wasn't on his scheldue, so he slowly sat up as sleep drifted away from his toughts. Pushing away the covers, he got out of bed.

He yawned and streched out his arms as the morning sun shot out in his eyes. Fuck, he forgot to close the blinds again.

Jashin damned morning, Jashin damned alarm clock, Jashin damned sun...

He lazily went to the bathroom to get dressed and wash his teeth.

From downstairs he could smell eggs and bacon. That means that Aoi must be cooking today. Heh, he might actually get something good to eat that isn't take out for dinner tonight.

„Good morning Hidan."-his aunt said with a smile.

Another thing Hidan couldn't understand was how theese two could actually be in such a good mood in the morning.

„Mornin'."- he repiled sleepishly, as he sat down at the table.

„Well you're as moody as ever"-teased Aoi.

„Shut up!"-he yelled.

The blue eyed twerp is going to get it!

And so the morning fight between the two ensued, leading to both of them storming out of the house while Hana drank her cofee quietly.

This was something she was used to. They would fight in the morning then when they came home it would be like nothing happened.

She looked at the clock above the fridge and almost spat her cofee on the kitchen table. Crap, she was going to be late to work.

Hana rushed out of the house grabbing her car keys and purse.

Yep, just a normal morning for this odd little familly.

-at Hidan's school-

As soon as Hidan stepped in the front yard of his school he was glomped by what seemed as a multi colored blur.

Hidan was thrown on his butt by the blur and was pressed down on the ground by it's weight. He needed a few moments before he could realize that the blur was actually a boy wearing an orange colored mask with swirls on it that made it look very much like a lollypop. The kid had raven hair and his clothes looked like they were thrown into a washing mashine with a rainbow.

„WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU DUMBASS! GET THE HELL OFF ME!"- Hidan growled.

„You're Hidan-kun right? Riiiiight? Tobi is a good boy! Tobi found Hidan-kun!"-the boy chiripped making Hidan want to bite his head of.

„WHAT PART OF: GET OFF ME DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!"-hidan growled again, trying to get free of the orange masked idiot.

It was easy to get up, but the masked boy didn't let go of Hidan's arm, sticking to it like glue.

Hidan wanted to scream at the boy again but someone beat him to it. Okay, he wasn't going to scream. He was planning on ripping the boy's throat out, but still.

„**Tobi, stop!** Don't hug strangers. **Nor glomp them!** Now be a good boy and come here."-at first Hidan tought that there were two people talking but when he turned around to where the voices came from he only saw one. And he was a bit odd, to say the least. One half of his face was white and the other was black. He had yellow eyes and a somewhat messy green hair.

„Yes Zetsu! And this isn't a stranger! It's Hidan-kun!"- Tobi, the boy with the mask repiled happily. He practically skipped to the guy named Zetsu.

Hidan couldn't help but wonder how theese two were familliar to him. Their names to be more exact...

Oh yeah, Deidara mentioned them yesterday.

Tobi, Zetsu, and there was one more. Itchy, no. Ity, no. Itachi, yeah, that's the one.

„Nice to meet you, Hidan. **Is not. **It is, now shut up. **Make me! **Stop it! Anyways, Hidan, we're sorry for Tobi glomping you earlier."

„Yeah, nice to meet you too... um you..."

„Yeah, schizophrenic. **Problem?**"- he asked. By now Hidan figured that Zetsu's white side was the kinder side, while the black side was cruel.

„Nope. I've seen more fucked up things."- Hidan casually replied and shrugged.

„Toby found Sasori and Deidara!"- Tobi suddenly screamed pointing to two figures aproaching them.

Deidara waved to Hidan and the others.

"Good morning all."-he said joyfully.

„I see you've met Zetsu and Tobi."- Sasori concluded after scanning the sceene in front of him.

„I could've gone withouth the falling on my Jashin damned ass part."-Hidan answered looking at the orange masked idiot.

„Let me guess; Tobi?"-Deidara and Zetsu tried to hide their smirks but failed.

„What did he do now?"-asked a deep voice from behind them. Hidan emediately recognized the blue skin and the big figure of Kisame. I mean, the guy was blue! You could recognize him from thirty feet away.

„Fishy san! Tachy kun! Tobi didn't do anything! Tobi is a good boy!"-for a second Hidan tought that Tobi was pouting but then he suddenly started jumping up and down and dancing like a hyperactive monkey.

Hidan looked at Zetsu who just shrugged and waved his head.

„Who's this?"-a monotone, cold voice asked. Hidan didn't notice it by now but there, beside Kisame stood a boy with exact raven hair like Toby. He had two scars under his black eyes, and his whole face looked like it was frozen in time.

Compared to Kisame the boy was an ant. He was a lot shorter than Kisame, and his body looked bony and weak.

„That's Hidan."-Sasori answered his question.

„The one that Pein was talking about."-Deidara added.

„Oh, the loud mouthed Jashinist?"-the raven hair asked again.

„Hey come on Itachi, don't be rude."- Kisame said to the boy beside him. So this was Itachi.

„It's the truth."-Itachi responded.

„Fuck off weasel!"-Hidan snapped. It was early in the morning and he was really not in the mood for being glomped by Toby and arguing with Itachi all in the time span of ten minutes.

„Told you so."- Itachi looked at Kisame who rolled his eyes and grinned showing his pearl white, razor sharp teeth. Deidara giggled a bit and Sasori snickered. They somehow found this amusing. Jashin damned bastards.

Hidan couldn't hepl but smile.

The group slowly made their way to school before the bell rang. Kisame and Itachi were talking about dango which, it seemed, Itachi very much liked. Tobi was skipping joyfully through the halls, and Sasori was talking with Zetsu about their math homework.

Hidan was laughing with Deidara when a couple of boys that looked a little bit older than them blocaded their way.

Deidara and Hidan, walking in front of everyone else, tried to bypass them but they were abruptly stopped and both of them were pinned to the lockerson their right. Sasori visibly tensed up and his face went from the stoic to the I'm-gonna-rip-your-throat-out look.

„A little transvestite and a religious freak. Taking a stroll together eh? Well, freaks sholud stick together I suppose."-the guy that was obviously at the head of the moronic group said. He was wearing a heavy smirk on his face.

Hidan looked at him in disgust. Why would being different be bad? What was normality anyways? Tch! His bad mood was coming back again. Fucking morons!

Sasori moved towards the pricks that actually dared to touch his precious little Deidara, but a firm hand on his shoulder told him not to. He turned around to see Pain shaking his head a bit. Sasori gave him a look that practically screamed „Are you an idiot?".

For a moment he wondered why Pein didn't let him go shove the moron's teeth to his stomach, then a loud crash was heard and Sasori's head instantly turned to the place where Deidra and Hidan were being held by the morons.

Well, not anymore. Both of the guys that were holding Hidan and Deidara were on the floor knocked out cold. Deidara was leaning on the locker a little bit dizzy.

„What the heck just happened?"-Sasori asked. He looked at Deidara who was as confused as he was. He shook his head a bit then looked around. Hidan was standing next to the koncked out boys fists clenched.

Wait? Hidan did this? No way. He was barely a few inches taller than Deidara. But who else was there except him and Deidara, and the look on Deidara's face told him thet he didn't do it.

„Well it seems that there's more to you that just that foul mouth of yours, zealot."-came a voice behind Sasori.

„Oh, fuck you, you damn' miser!"-Hidan responded. He knew who it was. He met only one person in his life that had such a deep and manly, yet silky voice. It was sharp and rough but still elegant somehow.

He tilted his head to the side a bit and from the corner of his eye he could see Kakuzu standing next to Pein and Sasori. His green eyes exploring first Hidan, searching for injuries and then those who were injured by him.

The leader of the group was standing as still as a grave stone. Deidara ran of into Sasori's arms and the read head was hugging him like life depended on it.

You could tell just by looking at Sasori that he was seriously afraid of the blonde being hurt in any way.

Everything else, was completely still. The guy because he was scared or freaked out, Hidan didn't know. But the rest of his friends, well mostly out of anger. You could see it in their faces.

Especially Konan's. The girl looked like she could take on a professional footbal player in a wrestling match and come out on top.

The students that were passing by had surounded them in a silent circle pushing and shoving to get a better view of what was going on, eager to get some excitement in the oh so boring school day.

Hidan heard a deep sigh. He couldn't really tell if it was an annoyed, angered or a bored sigh. But it had some kind of weak tone of amusement in it. Then he noticed that Kakuzu started to get closer to him, his arms crossed on his chest.

Instinctively, Hidan tensed a little bit. Curse the old habit.

He knew Kakuzu wouldn't hurt him, and even if he did and Hidan tried to defend himself, he wouldn't be able to do much. Eccept try and out run him, but he doubted that Kakuzu woudn't catch him.

He normally didn't think this way, but this time it was different. Kakuzu was built like a brick house, much like Kisame, and Hidan was sure that he didn't want to take on any of the two. Plus, Kakuzu didn't look like theese twerps that think they're something just becouse they know how to throw a few punches.

No, he had that frightening aura around him. The one that told you „Anger me and I'll strangle you with your own guts".

„What are you all looking at? There's nothing here. Now scram!"-Pein ordered. Surprisingly all of the students obeyed. Maybe it was the scary tone in his voice, or a couple of murderous looks form a certain weasel, shark and miser.

Triying to use this as a chance to slip away, the leader of the group that atacked Hidan and Deidara, along with the ones that had woken up after being unconcious(curtesy of Hidan), started moving back slowly.

„And where do you think you're going you skwermy little punks?!"-Konan growled, and Hidan swore that the sight he was seeing now could give even the Grim reaper nightmares.

Konan was standing in front of the three douches, a very pissed of look on her face and an aura of death emitting from her. She cracked her knuckles, and grinned madly.

After Konan's little rage session, and a few choice threats from Sasori, the three boys were as pale as ghosts and probably thraumatized for the rest of their lives.

Deidara looked like nothing ever happened, then again why should he? It wasn't like his life is any danger, if it was those pricks would have had a really fun time with Sasori.

Hidan was, for some unknown rason, happy. Maybe it was because he got to punch someone today, or that his friend didn't get hurt, he didn't know.

He glanced at Kakuzu for a second and noticed that his green orbs were already on him. Scanning him, once again, for any possible injury.

-Kakuzu's p.o.v.-

Kakuzu didn't know why but he was worried. Worried about Hidan. That's why, for the second time he was searching for any possible injuries that the boy may have recieved.

Thank God he didn't find anything. He was relieved.

Kakuzu mentally slapped himself. For the love of God, he hated the zealot. He didn't know him for that long, but he was loud, foul mouthed, obnoxious, annoying and childish.

But Kakuzu couldn't help but feel somewhat uneasy when Hidan was pinned to the locker. He didn't show it, of course.

He was feeling uneasy. Chills running down his spine and legs. His muscles tensing. His jaw clutching.

It was like he had a giant knot in his stomach which resolved when he saw Hidan get free.

The Jashinist had grabbed the hand that was holding his neck, pinning him to the locker, and kicked the guy in the gut. He bent over in pain releasing Hidan who then proceeded to kick him in the face with his foot making him hit the ground with his head.

The other guy, the one that was holding Deidara, panicked a little. Worst mistake he could've made. He didn't have time to catch what was going on when Hidan punched him in the face making him yelp and release Deidara. Deidara coughed a bit, seems like the guy had a firm grip on him, and Hidan had noticed this.

More enraged than before, he preoceeded to grab the guy by his hair and bang his head on the locker. The guy then passed out falling to the floor.

Hidan seemed like he'd done this many times before. But this was a first time for Kakuzu to see someone like him fight.

It wasn't about body size. No. He saw both Deidara and Itachi fight, and they were about the same size as Hidan.

But he was different. He had same sort of air about him. It wasn't like when he was calm(as much as Hidan could be calm). And the look he had on his face when he watched the guys drop on the floor. Pure anger. Madness even.

His energy was something totally different from what Kakuzu ever saw. It almost looked like he didn't give a damn about who he was beating up. Almost. The truth was, when you looked hard enough and saw his eyes, it looked like he was... sad. In pain maybe.

His lips in a straight line, eyebrows furrowed and teeth clenched.

But he was elegant. In Kakuzu's eyes at least. He moved swiftly, not wasting any movement. Like had done this a thousand times before.

And the way he tensed when Kakuzu aproached him. Hidan's eyes following every move he made, like he was expecting, no, wating for Kakuzu to attack him. Only after a few moments he relaxed.

Maybe this boy was a delinquent in his previous school. That's what Kakuzu originally tought, but soon he dismissed this theory. If he was a delinquent, and this good of a fighter, Kakuzu would've at least heard of him. If not him, than someone in the Akatsuki.

No, no one knew him. Maybe he did some martial arts. That would certainly explain it. But his body wasn't that of a martial artist. His muscles were much more soft. Not in a weak way though. And he didn't have the stature of a martial artist.

Tsk! He was preoccupied in his toughts that he almost didn't hear the bell ring. Or notice that Hidan was stairing at him.

Damn'. This is the first time in a while that Kakuzu felt like this.


	6. Chapter 5

Darkness. Darkness everywhere he looked. His eyes desperatly searching for some source of light, something to tell him where he was.

He was falling. At least he felt like he was falling. But maybe it was the darkness sucking him in. Devouring him. He was afraid.

Hidan opened his mouth, he tried to scream, but nothing came out. He was in complete silence.

He couldn't see, he couldn't hear, he couldn't feel. There he was, darkness sorounding him, it was suffocating. He couldn't breathe.

Hidan wanted someone to save him. Someone to tell him that it was all right. But there wasn't anybody here, and nobody knew that he was here ether.

He felt like his body is shattering. Falling appart. Breaking into millions of pieces.

And it was. Now there was nothing left of him. No trace that he was ever there. Only darkness.

Darkness, nothingness.

Right, now he was the darkness. Now he was the nothingness. The suffocating darknes, and the shattering nothingness.

Oh, how he wished someone could save him...

Hidan woke up. Sweating, shaking, panting and cluthiching his sheets like life depended on it. His eyes were wide as diding plates, mouth slightly open and silver locks messy.

He thanked Jashin that he was now awake, though it took him a moment to realize that he should also be thanking whoever was calling him.

Loud, ear piercing music was playing, and he recognized the sound of his phone.

He rubbed his eyes with his still shaking hand, and reached under his pillow where he always kept his phone. He tried to get that habit out of him, but if he tried to put it somewhere else he would forget and then panick in the morning.

„H-hello?"-Hidan was surprised by the sound of his voice. It sounded like he was crying. He coughed hoping that would get his voice to normal.

„Hidan, what's wrong, un?"- Hidan recognized Deidara's voice. Looks like he forgot to check caller ID... again!

On the other hand, how the hell did Deidara get his number?!

'Oh yeah, I gave it to him and Konan at lunch yesterday. Damn', I'm really going senile!' he said to himself.

„Hidan? Hellooooo? You there?"- Deidara asked.

„Yeah. Just tired..."- Hidan answered. Curse the nightmare. But it wasn't real, so it couldn't hurt him.

„Is everything all right? You sound a bit shaken."

„I'm fine. I had a fucking nightmare if you have to fucking know!"-and there it was. That wall he had that protected him. He was sure that if he told Deidara about what he was having a nightmare about nicely, he would try and help him. Confort him even. But he couldn't get himself to do it.

The constant cursing, the bad beahviour, the arogant attitude... it was all to protect himself. Or maybe not prtect, but to separate himself from the rest of the world. Getting too close to someone meant that you will eventually be hurt and broken.

„OK, sheesh! I'm just worried, un!"-Deidara angirly replied. That was better. Having people worry about you was a bother to Hidan.

„Nothing to worry about, blondie. So why the hell are you calling me?"

„It's Saturday, so me and the guys, plus Konan of course, are going to catch a movie or something like that, so I tought that you sholud come with us,un ."- Deidara replied. He wasn't angry anymore. Now it was a friendly tone, but knowing Deidara, it could easilly go from that to I'm-gonna-blow-you-sky-high tone.

„Do I have a motherfucking choice?"-Hidan asked. He was pretty sure that Konan was involved in this scheme to drag him out of the house too.

„Nope,un. If you don't come down in five minutes me and Konan are going to drag you out, un."- Hidan knew Deidara had that tredemark grin of his plastered on his face while he was saying that last sentence.

He took a few seconds to think about it.

It was eather stay in bed and risk having another nightmare, get out of bed and eat chocolate all day out of booredom or go with Deidara and Konan. Plus, with those two there will be the rest of the group, including Kakuzu.

Hidan smirked, no way is he missing the chance to annoy the hell out of the miser.

„I'll come."-Hidan said, and with that jumped out of bed. First thing he saw was that it was past noon. He picked out some chlothes out of the closet and ran to the bathroom.

Hidan was lucky that he could dress in less than five minutes and still look good. The only problem; hair!

He ran downstairs still pushing it back and look at the surprise... Deidara and Konan... in his kitchen.

„Still got thirty seconds left."-Hana said.

She was sitting at the kitchen table drinking cofee. Aoi was nowhere to be seen, so she must still be sleeping.

Konan and Deidara were silently giggling at Hidan's confused than angry face.

„What in Jashin's name are you two fucking doing here?!"-Hidan screamed.

„They were outside so I invited them in."-his aunt answered calmly, but Hidan could see the small smirk on her face.

„Your aunt was very kind."-Konan said with a devious smirk. „Or did you hope that Kakuzu would be with us?"

Hana stopped drinking her coffe. Her eyes were fixated on Hidan whose face was as red as a chilly pepper.

Fuck! Why was he reacting like this?! He hated Kakuzu for Jashin's sake!

„NO! Shut u-up!"-he blurted out.

Deidara fell into a fit of giggles.

„Why? Admit that you like him at least a bit, un."-he said after catching his breath.

„Yeah! I mean, we all know how you look at him. And a few days ago, when those guys attacked you and Dei, you could tell he was worried sick!"-Konan aded.

Oh Jashin, how he was going to kill those two.

„Who's Kakuzu? And who attacked you?"-Hana asked suspiciously.

Right after Hidan opened his mout to answer Deidara said: „Kakuzu's our friend. And they were idiots. Hidan took care of them before they could hurt us, un."

„And Hidan likes Kakuzu, and Kakuzu likes Hidan. But they're too stubborn to get over their pride and admit it."-Konan added.

Hidan now stood in complete and utter shock. He hated Kakuzu, and Kakuzu hated him. That's how it should go. Not the other way around... or should it?

He didin't like anything about Kakuzu! Okay, maybe just his eyes. Those beautiful green orbs that made you feel safe if you were their friend and threatened if your were their enemy.

And maybe his body. I mean who wouldn't like his body. His skin was creamy and perfectly tan. His muscles like they were made from stone. And you could actually see them under the school uniform. How they tensed when he was angry, or how they seemed so soft when he was relaxed and among friends. He seemed warm, and Hidan was sure he is.

And maybe he liked his scars and stitches. They were interesting. Going all over Kakuzu's body, giving him more of the killer aura than he already had to other people. But for Hidan, they were somehow comforting.

And his hair. The long brown locks he often kept tied in a bun or a loose pony tail at the back of his neck. Hidan liked how it fell down his back like a brown waterfall. and he found it really funny when some strands of hair decided to be naughty and escape into Kakuzu's eyes, and really hot when he ran his hand trough his hair at the end of the day when he untied it.

And his voice. So rough, sharp and authorative and at the same time so gentle and warm. So elegant when he spoke of something inportant, and so playful when he was talking casually.

„So you really like the guy?"-Hana asked making Hidan come back to the real world.

„W-what?! I don't like him! I hate the guy!"- Hidan screamed in his defence. Shit! He didin't know how he felt himself anymore. He wanted to hate Kakuzu. He was anoying, a miser and he only cared about his money. But still, Hidan had a strange feeling that he couldn't define.

-Konan's p.o.v.-

'Hehehe. All acording to plan!'- she said to herself.

Oh, she was so brilliant! Well, she and Deidara were brilliant. They did think up the plan together after all.

And the plan, it was pure genius. It was so simple, yet so... so... ugh!

Who would have tought that it would actually work. What's the plan? Well, Konan and Deidara already knew that Hidan and Kakuzu felt something for each other. But there were a few problems.

Problem one: they didin't know what they felt themselves. Why was that? Well, they never felt anything like that. And it was a high chance that they never gave a rat's ass abot it ether, because... well... Kakuzu was a money obsessed miser, and Hidan was a religeous zealot.

Problem two: not knowing what they felt, they emediately decided that the new feeling was hate. Total and utter hatered. I mean, if you never liked or loved anyone more than just a friend, what would you think the feeling was when your heart starts beating like crazy, you feel hot and you can't stop yourself from looking at the person.

Problem three(and the most severe problem): their pride and fear. Even if they knew what they felt, none of the two, who „hated" each others guts, would dare to confess. The reason to this is really simple; it would show their gentle sides and it would possibly lead to humiliation.

And then there's the fear. The fear that the other one doesn't feel the same way. the fear of rejection. The fear of pain that both Hidan and Kakuzu felt so many, many times.

Both of them have built solid walls that shield them from the rest of the world. The wals keep anyone from getting to close, because for them, getting too close to anyone ment more pain. And Konan knew they couldn't handle that.

Even though they seemed strong, they weren't. Physically yes, mentaly no. They were unstable, maybe Hidan more than Kakuzu, but still unstable. You would rather want Konan on her PMS to deal with you than to push them over their limits, because then, they'll do anything to keep the pain away. Even tear a person from limb to limb and strangle them with their own guts.

They would cause pain to others if it was to avoid the pain themselves. That's why Konan and Deidara had to think of a way to get the two to realize how they really felt, and to actually let someone in for a change.

To tell Hidan that he loved Kakuzu and than tease him for it until he admitted, was going to work as much as it would work with Kakuzu letting go of his money, so that option was off.

They needed to get Hidan to understand that, even though he and Kakuzu were polar opposites, he didin't hate him.

So the plan was this; group H: the two matchmakers(Konan and Deidara), probably Itachi(because he won't have anything better to do) and Tobi(he can have a decent idea once in a while), were going to give Hidan a helping hand. Because, let's admit it, evn though he was inteligent, the amount of things he knew about romance and love were equal to zero.

And while group H is working with Hidan, group K(the rest of the Akatsuki) will work with Kakuzu. Why did they decide to involve the rest of the Akatsuki that were: a shark, a grouchy pupetter, a green haired schyzo and a pierced leader? That was easy; Konan wanted a new source of yaoi entertainment, and to work first with Hidan and then later with Kakuzu would take much more time. Plus Deidara tought that it would be a good bonding expirience for the rest of the members.

So there they were, walking to the cinema with Hidan that was still cursing about his aunt thinking that he was in love with Kakuzu. He practically draged Konan and Dei out of the house.

- Kakuzu's p.o.v.-

Kakuzu stood in front of the cinema along with Pein, Sasori, Itachi, Kisame, Tobi and Zetsu. Now they needed to wait for Konan, Deidara and Hidan.

Hidan... he could possibly be the only reason Kakuzu was here today. Kakuzu wasn't stupid. He knew that Konan and Dei planned something that envolved him and Kakuzu, only thing he couldn't figure out was what.

Kakuzu almost smiled a little at the tought that Pein and Kisame actually needed to go into his apartment and drag him out, althugh he didin't resist much. Normally today he would be in bed or counting money. He didn't like going out very much. Simply becouse people kept staring at him.

He didin't give a crap about that, but the looks of disgust were simply annoying for him. So why in God's name was he here?!

Maybe, just maybe, one little part of him wanted to be here. Wanted to see... him. Hidan.

'NO!'-he mentally slapped himself for thinking that. He hated that guy!

Right that moment he heard a stream of curses coming from his left. From the corner of his eye he saw Hidan. He smirked a bit. He wasn't going to miss the chance to annoy the zealot.

Although, he had to admit, today Hidan was looking kinda hot. The three first buttons of his shirt unbuttoned showing his Jashinist rosary and a little of his pale chest. His sleeves rolled up to his elbows showing more of his skin. He wore black jeans, not too baggy, not too tight. They were purposly a little bit torn on both knees.

On his wrist were five loose black bracelets with a few white and blue details that mactched the ones on the ring he wore on his right ring finger.

His hair was like always pushed back. Only this time it looked like he was in some kind of hurry to make it. It wasn't as perfect as usual, but no one that didin't look hard enough wouldn't notice that.

Well, no one except Kakuzu. He always noticed the little details, differences and improvements.

He pushed himself off the wall of the cinema that he was leaning on with his back, and put his hands in his pockets.

-Hidan's p.o.v.-

Hidan stopped his cursing spree and was in a momentary state of shock, but was able to cover it up pretty nicely with another cursing marathon.

'Fuck!'- he said to himself.

Kakuzu was Jashin damned hot! Hidan had to mentally kick hiself in the gut for thinking that, but it was true.

He wore a unzipped short sleeved hoodie that showed a striped white and black long-sleeved shirt. The sleeves of the shirt were rolled up a few centimeters above the wrist. He had a black and blue ring on his right index finger and a plain black blacelet.

His jeans weren't tight but they were more baggy than Hidan's. Still you could see that Kakuzu had mucular legs, hell, his body was all muscular, but not too much. 'Just perfect...'-Hidan tought.

'Dammit! Get a hold of yourself idiot!'-he screamed to himself.

But he couldn't look away. Sure he cursed so much that the hair of the people that passed by him turned almost white, but his eyes stayed locked on Kakuzu.

Today his dark brown hair was tid in a loose pony tail, almost like Itachi's. But a few strands of hair that he pushed behind his ear just wouldn't stay put and were falling on his face, gently stroking his cheek. Hidan found it funny as always and couldn't help but smirk.

He was now too occupied by Kakuzu's eyes that he stopped cursing and didin't notice Konan and Deidara's giggling.

The green orbs were fixated on him and to Hidan it seemed like they were drowning him. Suffocating him, entangling him in some threads that will tie him and never let go.

„So what movie are we watching anyway?"-Kisame asked. Itachi was leaning on him looking kinda sleepish and menacing at the same time. Hidan had learned in the past few days that Kisame and Itachi were a couple, so were Pein and Konan. And he had no idea what Zetsu and Tobi were.

„Some horor flick."- Sasori lazily repiled. Deidara walked towards him with a sly smirk that told Hidan that they would be doing something more than just watching the movie.

The darkness of the movie hall reminded Hidan of his nightmare a bit before the movie started, and then it became his nightmare.

The title of the movie was familiar to Hida somehow, and five minutes in the movie Hidan knew why. He loved most horor movies, but this one he hated from the very depths of his soul.

Currently a scene was playing where the child is calling it's mother in silent sobs while his father is beating the living shit out of him. The mother was just standing there, drinking her liquor and smoking her cigarete.

Hidan felt sick.

Now the child was criying in a corner of the room, regretting being alive. Why didin't mommy and daddy love him? It was all his fault. Why did he have to go and make them mad...

Hidan began shaking slightly.

The child's father took a knife from the kitchen, and in his drunken state started going towards him. his mother still drinking, not giving a damn about anything. She just had her drug fix and was currently on cloud seven.

Hidan wanted to throw up.

The child's shivering became more visible and his sobs more loud. He knew what was going to happen. But maybe it was better this way. After all, his parents didin't want him. He had no friends. He was alone. All alone. It was like he didin't even exist. It would be better for his father to get rid of him.

Hidan's tears slowly began building up in his eyes as his shivering got worse. His stomach felt like it was tied in several dozen knots and up side down. He was gripping the char he was sitting on like there was no tomorrow.

His mind was a mess. He was seeing flashbacks of what happened five years ago, his memories stinging like bees and making him want to kill Konan and Deidara for bringing him here, even though it wasn't their fault, they didin't know.

He closed his eyes trying to block the memories but to no avail. It was worse than his nightmere. He would rather be torn to pieces right now than to re-live the memories of five years ago... and nobody will save him. Nobody probably even noticed what was happening to him.

I mean, he was the person that you'd expect to enjoy this movie. Hell, probably even laugh at it, but it wasn't true.

He was praying to Jashin that the movie will stop, or that something will make it stop. Make the pain and tears go away.

A warm hand gripped Hidan's gently and pulled him up. His legs threatened to let him fall so the person helped him stand and pulled him closer. Hidan felt a strong heartbeat and a familliar scent.

„Come on. You need to get out."-a soft but rough voice said. It was also familliar but because of the sounds of the movie and Hidan's current state, he couldn't figure out whose it was.

The person led him through the row of seats and up the stairs to the exit, not letting go of Hidan's hand, and to be honest, Hidan didin't want to let go either. If he did there was a chance he would break alltogether and come crashing down the row of stairs with a mind that would probably give anyone nightmares or trauma.

When they were out Hidan had to close his eyes because of the difference in light in the hall and the movie room.

Finally when he opened his eyes he met a pair of green ones gently laying upon him, examining him and looking worried. Brown locks were a little bit messed up, but the pony tail still looked good.

So that's why he was so familliar... Kakuzu.

Somehow, Hidan felt a litle bit relieved now. Kakuzu was still holding his hand. His hands were warm. He was warm.

„Are you all right?"-Kakuzu asked in what was a tone a little louder than a whisper. He didin't want to scare Hidan who was still shaking a little.

„Y-ye-ah."-Hidan managed to say somehow before tears stared to run down his face, slowly letting Kakuzu know of all the emotions Hidan's been hiding.

Kakuzu let go of Hidan's hand and pulled him into a hug. He knew what Hidan needed most right now. He lived through enough of situations like theese himself, and how he was still sane was a mistery to him.

Hidan's quiet sobs turned louder and louder as he pushed his head against the misers chest, his hands clutching on Kakuzu's shirt untill his knuckels turned white.

A minute later, Hidan calmed down a bit. at least to the level on which he could speak.

-Kakuzu's p.o.v.-

„T-thank you."- he said. His eyes red from crying, face flushed, hands shaking. Hidan acted likehe was strong, but now, he was fragile. Breaking and almost broken. His mind was scattered in his past and in his present. His past killing him and his present keeping him alive.

But only barely, and Kakuzu could see it. Hidan wasn't an empty shell withouth a soul, but he wasn't all happy and cheerful ether.

„No problem. Mind telling me what happened?"-Kakuzu asked him softly. His voice was a bit louder than a whisper now, but still only Hidan could hear him.

Hidan looked like he was thinking for a moment then he just put on a fake smile that Kakuzu could obviously see through, and said:"The movie was just to scary for me."

„Don't lie to me, Hidan."-Kakuzu wasn't dumb. Hidan wasn't easily scared. I mean, he talked with both Kakuzu and Kisame with no problem, and even cursed at them.

„Hehe, what makes you think I'm fucking lying?"-Hidan asked him. And he even managed to slip in a curse. His smile was becoming more belivable. His voice was coming back to normal. Kakuzu would probably belive him if he didin't know what the look in Hidan's eyes ment. The sad one. The one that seeks some sort of hope and security. Plus, Hidan's hands were still shaking and clutching on to Kakuzu's shirt.

„Because I lived through a lot of moments like theese."-Hidan looked at him wide eyed. He knew something happened to Kakuzu to leave him having those stitches, but he was still shocked at the statement."I know how people act when somethnig from their past comes knocking on the door, or something remids them of their past. And I know that we don't really get along, but you can't hide from me, Hidan."

„I-I'm not... I can't... I'm sorry."-Hidan said. His voice became sad but more relaxed. His arms loosened a bit.

„I know that you don't want to talk about it now, but you will when you're ready. And don't lie to me. About anything anymore. You hate me, and I'm fine with that, but don't hide from me. You need someone besides Deidara and Konan to listen to you, and they can't understand how you feel about your past because they didin't live through something like that. Ok?"

Hidan was surprised with the miser's words, but he knew that he wasn't lying. Yes, they fight a lot, but now, Hidan tought that having someone like Kakuzu beside him wasn't so bad. He knew how Hidan felt, why he cries, why he was shaking and why he was hiding.

Kakuzu could listen to him, and he probably wouldn't laugh because he lived through something similar himself.

Hidan nodded. „Ok. But if you tell someone I swear to fucking Jashin that I'm gonna kill you!"

Kakuzu smirked a bit. Hidan seemed to be back to his old self. Or at least the self he was showing to his other friends. He let go of him and fixed his shirt.

„Ha! Like you could even touch me, but still. Don't worry, I won't tell them."-Kakuzu said.„Want to go grab some coffe? I don't think that I want to watch that movie untill the end."

Hidan started wiping his face with his hand nodding.

„I'm here."-Kakuzu whispered.

„Yeah."- Hidan smiled a bit. With Kakuzu he somehow felt... safe.

-After the movie-

Pein, Kakuzu and Konan were walking home together. Konan and Pein lived together in the house Pein's parents left for him, while Kakuzu was living alone in an apartment complex only a block away.

When the movie finished and the hall emptied Konan noticed that Hidan and Kakuzu weren't there and she found them in the out door cafee. After that she conducted a thurough questioning. Kakuzu and Hidan told her that they tought that the movie was boring so they went outside. Konan didin't buy it of course, and niether did the rest of the group but they decided to leave it alone knowing how stuborn Kakuzu could be.

„Kakuzu I think that you-„-Konan began but Kakuzu cut her off.

„I think Hidan should join the Akatsuki."-He calmly said.

„And why is that?"-Pein asked. Konan was listening carefully.

„Long story short, he's damaged. And all the people in the Akatsuki is damaged. He'll fit in perfectly."

„Kakuzu, I know that you're not the type of person to give someone approval based soly on them being like the rest of your friends. What's up?"-Pein asked again. He and Kakuzu were friends from the beggining of grade school.

Kakuzu sighed. „We're a lot alike."

Pein smirked and looked at his girlfriend. She was smiling sincierly. Her plan was sure to work, and Hidan being a part of the Akatsuki withouth Kakuzu's protest would make it even easier. Why? Well everyone else in the group pretty much didin't mind.

„So it's decided. Hidan's a part of us now. Heh, no that's not right. Hidan's a part of the Akatsuki now."-'He's been a part of us from the begining.'-Konan tought.

Kakuzu smiled.


	7. Chapter 6

-Next Friday-

The first thing Kakuzu noticed when he walked into Pein and Konan's living room was Hidan, Konan and Deidara laughing their asses of. Itachi hiding his smile behind his hands, Pein bending over from laughter and Kisame grinning madly.

Tobi was nowhere in sight so Kakuzu guessed that he was the cause of the laughing mayhem.

„So, what the hell did Tobi do this time?"-he asked.

„H-he used Deidara's clay for arts and crafts."-Sasori answered between giggles.

„Well, then Shouldn't Deidara be bombing the life out of him instead of laughing like a maniac?"-Kakuzu asked again.

„Yeah, I should un."

„Only that Tobi used it to make a decoration for Zetsu's garden."-Kisame added.

„And then he dropped the flower. And guess what happened to the garden."-Konan said.

„Man, you shoul've seen the look on his fuckin' face. It was Jashin damned priceless!"

„Now Zetsu's chasing the little moron. And he's making some kind of noises that are even funnier than his face!"-Kisame said than burst out laughing. More like roaring, but it was still considered a laugh.

„And where exactly are they?"- Kakuzu's voice was cold with slight amusement. He was hardly ever amused enough to smile.

„Hah! I bet Zetsu chased Tobi all the way to school, maybe even further."-Pein spoke.

Kakuzu simply nodded and sat down on the couch while the rest of his friends slowly stopped laughing.

Today Pein called him and the rest of the Akatsuki here to announce Hidan being a new memeber. And to actually tell Hidan about it.

In the past week, Kakuzu noticed that Hidan wasn't as dumb as he seemed on first sight. He wasn't just some religous zealot that knew how to talk only about his god, or that he only knew how to curse. Though Hidan only acted like this when he was alone with Kakuzu. Not acting like he was supid, I mean.

And also, in the past week, Pein and Kisame started to tease him for going out alone with Hidan. Yes, it was hard to get Kakuzu out of his apartment, and away from his money, and especially hard to get him to go out with someone he „hated", and for him to casually go out with Hidan was really wierd for the guys.

Kakuzu than started to question his relationship with Hidan, who he supposedly hated. They usually went out in the park, or the lake because niether of them really liked crowded places full of unknown people.

Hidan actually got Kakuzu to tell him about the car accident where he lost his father and sister, and got the horrible scars. He told him how much bulliying he went through because of them, and that he actually tried to end his life a couple of times.

He told him how his mother became to hate him. How she sent him to Konohagakure and how she's sending him money every month. It's like she's paying him to stay out of her life.

He completely opened himself up to Hidan.

Kakuzu was surprised. Surprised that after hearing the story, Hidan stayed silent. And then tears flooded his face as he bagan to tell Kakuzu abut his past, his voice mostly silent. Fragile.

But Kakuzu could still hear him clearly. He could hear the pain.

And what shook Kakuzu even more was that Hidan, after he finished telling his story, softly said: „I'm glad, Kakuzu. I'm glad that you're here."

Kakuzu didin't think that Hidan would let him get that close, and welcome him. But maybe it shouldn't be such a surprise. The kid needed someone that understood, and Kakuzu was just the person for that.

„Ahem! So shall we begin?"-Pein asked, sitting down in one of the armchairs.

The rest of th Akatsuki that was present nodded and started to sit in their usual places. Konan in the left corner of the couch, Deidara in Sasori's lap next to her, Kakuzu in the right corner and Itachi in Kisame's lap on the armchair opposite to Pein's.

„Begin what?"-Hidan asked. He was sitting on the floor leaning on his arms, his lages out stretched beneeth the black cofee table, looking rather comfortable.

Pein looked around at all of the Akatsuki. They all agreed that Hidan should join, now it's just a matter of his own free will.

„Well..."-Pein began"-I'll get right to the point. You were in this school for a long enough time to have heard abut the Akatsuki."Hidan glanced up at him."The rumors, gossips, speculations and so on."

„Yeah. And what the fuck does that have to do with anything?"

„We're the Akatsuki."-Pein said in a level tone. Hidan closed his eyes and stayed still for moment like he was thinking.

What now?-Kakuzu asked himself.

„Tsk! I should've guessed."-Hidan finally said. He opened his eyes and fixated on Pein again."So, I'll ask again; what the hell does that have to do with anything?"

„We want you to join us. I mean formally as an Akatsuki."-Pein answered.

The rest of the Akatsuki were dead silent. This was the important part. Hidan was already their friend, but getting him into the Akatsuki was another plus.

„Why me?"-Hdan asked seriously. No fucking around. He was waging his options, and based on what Pein said next Hidan would make his choice. Kakuzu had to smirk a little. Hidan reminded him of himself. Analyzing the situation and seeking the best choice that would benefit him the most.

„No special reason. I saw you in math class the first day you were here and noticed the Jashinist pendant. Do you see where I'm going?"-Hidan stayed silent, Pein smiled and continued"You were the perfect candidate. Why? Because you were unneccepted. And just like the rest of us you needed a place to belong to. Jocks weren't your thing, niether were the nerds nor anything in between. And that only left us. So, what do you say?"

„Well, considering that I only have two options, one being joining you and the other being losing the only friends that I ever had in my Jashin damned life, what do you think?"- Hidan replied with a devilish smirk.

„Well now that that's setteled, time for some Akatsuki 101."- Konan said happily.

„Yeah, now that you mention it, it does seem right."-Sasori added.

„Soooooo, who's gonna do it?"-Kisame asked.

„I vote Kakuzu, un!"-Deidara chirriped.

„I second that!"-Pein added.

And with that, Kakuzu was stuck with teaching Hidan about the Akatsuki's rules and all of that crap.

„Ok, fine!"-he said.

„Well miser, let's hear it. I'm sure as hell interested in that shit."-Hidan said sarcastically.

„Hah! I know you are. Anyway, I'll keep it simple, and short: don't rat us out. Don't tell anybody about who's in the Akatsuki. If you want to leave the Akatsuki, you can't tell anyone about us. To round this up; you cross us, we beat you to a pulp. Clear?"

„I might be tempted to do that just to see you fight."-Hidan responded but he still nodded.

„We work in pairs. And by work I mean doing whatever for Akatsuki. Pein is with Konan, Sasori with Deidara, Kidame with Itachi, Zetsu with Tobi and you're going to be with me."-Kakuzu smirked.

Hidan looked him in the eyes. This was gonna be good.

„Great. Anything else?"

„Yeah... before being the Akatsuki, we're a family which you are a part of now. If you have something to tell anyone you tell it. If you have a problem you don't hide it. If you're in trouble we'll fix it. And that's it. No but's. Understood."-they were facing each other in the eye now.

It was like they were comunicating telepathically. Kakuzu knew that Hidan wouldn't tell the rest of the Akatsuki what he had told him, but still he didin't need to.

They were in their own reallity now.

Strange how it all came together right that moment when Kakuzu said that they were a familly.

Hidan smirked and a corner of Kakuzu's lips went up a bit.

„Understood."-Hidan softly said.

„Great! Now we can-„

„Hidan can I talk to you alone for a bit?"-Pein was cut off by Kakuzu who stood up and went for the hall. Hidan nodded once and followed him, leaving a stunned Pein, and a satisfied looking Konan and Deidara behind.

As soon as Hidan stepped into the hall he was grabbed and pressed to the wall by Kakuzu. His strong arms were gentle on Hidan's, his huge body stopping Hidan from moving and from falling on his ass because of the soft but fierce kiss Kakuzu placed on his lips.

Hidan was surprised. Surprised that he liked it.

They parted. Hidan was panting a little, his lips slightly parted.

„What was that for?"-he asked quietly.

„The kiss or me stopping it?"-Kakuzu smiled gently.

„The first... and the second..."-Hidan murmured.

„The first was to see if there's a spark. If something would trigger in me."

Hidan paused for a moment. What if it didn't trigger anything? What if there wasn't a spark? What then? Shit, why the hell was he acting like this?

„So, did it?"-he asked.

The sudden kiss was more powerfull and intense this time. It was filled with heat and passion, but it was still gentle.

Hidan was tense at first, than he relaxed and let Kakuzu's arms travel around his waist pulling him closer. His arms wraped around Kakuzu's neck making their bodies look almost inseperable. Hidan's fingers dug in Kakuzu's hair, messing up the brown locks.

They both wished the kiss could last for an eternity, but the necessety of breathing slowly took over and they needed to part. But only their lips, their bodies still stayed glued to each other.

„Did that quallify like an answer?"

„Yeah..."

„So now I have a question."-Kakuzu said, slowly nuzzling hidans cheek with his nose.

„Shoot."

„Do you wanna go out with me?"

„You mean go out like Deidara and Sasori?"-they were the first example that came to Hidan's mind. To be honest, it was a wonder that his brain could actually function at all, for he was totally and utterly on cloud seven.

„Yeah. But we do it our way. No that lovey-dovey shit. We're us. We're...hah. I guess I can say that we're unique."

Hidan smiled.

„Than, yeah. I'll go out with you... dumbass."

„I love you zealot."

„I love you too miser."

„OOOOOO YEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"-came Konans scream that was loud enough to be heard on the other side of the planet.

„Kakuzu and Hidan, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, un!"

„Well finally!"-Kisame said.

„We tought we'd go gray before you two came to your senses."-Itachi dramatically added.

„Oh, yippie! Another couple. Like the four we had weren't enough."-Pein said.

Kakuzu turned his haid slowly to the side and found the whole Akatsuki-including Tobi and Zetsu who were back from their marathon run- standing in the enterance of the living room watching him and Hidan.

„Hey fuck faces! Who wants to be first to go to hell, huh?!"-Hidan was pissed.

„I get to choose."-Kakuzu too.

This was... ok.-Hidan tought.-This was normal. This was... perfect.

Their lives. Their friends. Their decisions. Their love. It was them. It was the Akatsuki.

My life.-he tought again-Our life.

-That night-

„Honey, today you said that there were four couples already in the Akatsuki. How's that? I tought we had only three."-Konan said. She was lying next to her boyfriend in bed and suddenly remembered today.

Another source of yaoi, and the girl was thrilled.

„Oh, you know, Me and you, Kisame and Itachi, Deidara and Sasori and Zetsu and Tobi."-Pein casually replied.

„Wait, Tobi and Zetsu?!"

„Yeah, dou didin't know?"

„When?!"

„It's been about two days. I have to say, those two actually look good together."

When a couple of moments of scilence passed, Pein dared to look into his girlfriend's face. She had a smile from ear to ear. Her eyes were shining like a child's on christmas, and she was rubbing her hands together in a maniac way.

Oh boy, here we go again.-he tought to himself.

That expression told him that she was in yaoi heaven... and that she's planning to set up a few cameras in the boy's homes... yeah, nothing special.

Normality for the Akatsuki.

I don't own the Akatsuki, Hidan or Kakuzu, they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

I know it's not so good, bt I worote it for my satisfaction. So don't be so hars on me.

Maybe there will be a sequel, maybe not, I don't know.


End file.
